


Coming Out

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	1. Chapter 1

Walking around her apartment, Grace tried to take in deep, even breaths as she clutched her iPhone in her right hand. ‘You have to do it; you’re already chickening out by doing it this way,’ she heard the voice in her head speak.

Moving her iPhone up from by her side, she swiped her finger across the ‘unlock’ bar, put in her passcode and went into her contacts list. Deciding to ring her mother first, she pressed the screen and brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hello.”

“Hi Mum,” Grace responded, breathing out.

“Hi honey, what’s up?”

“There is something I need to tell you. You might want to sit down,” Grace replied, hoping her mother would listen to her.

“Why do you want me to sit down? Oh my God, you’re not pregnant are you?”

“What?! I’m not pregnant, Mum, the exact opposite actually. Are you sitting?”

“Yes, I am. Now what is it honey?”

“Mum, I don’t know how to say this or how you’ll react but here goes,” taking in a deep breath, Grace continued. “Mum, Hannah and I are dating; we’re in a lesbian relationship and we love each other. I just thought that I should tell you and that since you’re my mum you deserved to know and please, don’t hate me,” she finished, feeling the tears burn behind her eyes.

“Oh, Gracie, I could never hate you, you’re my sweet baby girl. Thank you for telling me too, you and Hannah look good together, maybe next time you’re both in the area, bring her over and you can properly introduce us. I’ll cook up a wonderful dinner, roast a chicken and break out some of the expensive wine. I hope she’ll like it…”

“Mum, I’ll bring her over sometime soon and I’m sure she’ll love it,” Grace responded, cutting her mother off.

“I hope so, I can’t wait.”

“Mum, do you think we can also keep this between us for now, I still need to tell Dad and after the way he reacted when Tim came out, I don’t know how he’ll be,” Grace spoke, playing with a loose thread on her shirt remembering how her father acted.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine after a few days like he was with Tim.”

“It took him eight weeks to get over it,” Grace corrected, feeling her stomach tie itself in a knot.

“He got over it though, the quicker you tell him, the sooner he’ll be over it. Also, who else knows about you and Hannah?”

“Um, just you, Mamrie, Pearl and Hannah’s sisters know.”

“Okay, let your dad know too, I’ll leave you to that now. Bye honey, I love you.”

“Love you too, Mum,” Grace responded, hearing the phone beep from the other end. 

Plopping down onto the couch, Grace let out a sigh of relief and sent Hannah a quick text telling her that her mother knew and everything was good.

Building up the courage once more, Grace went into her contacts and dangled her finger over her father’s name before pressing it and placing the phone to her ear.

“What?”

“Well, hello to you to Dad,” Grace said, knowing from his tone that he wasn’t in a good mood.

“Sorry Grace, people won’t stop calling me today. What is it?”

“If you would prefer I can call back later,” Grace said, backing out of telling the man.

“I’m heading out later, what did you want to know? Did something break and you need to know how to fix it?”

“It’s nothing like that Dad. I just need to tell you something.”

“Okay, I’m all ears.”

“Dad, Hannah and I are dating…”

“What? You’re dating a girl?”

“Yes Dad, I am.”

“Do you love her?”

“I do,” Grace replied, hearing the phone call end abruptly.

Dropping her iPhone onto the couch, Grace sat next to it and brought her knees up to her chest. Staring at the white, panelled walls, her mind raced through a hundred and one different scenarios as to why he hung up on her and all she could really think of as to why he did it was his reaction when her brother came out.

Feeling the familiar burning sensation of tears behind her eyes, she willed herself not cry but she couldn’t help the tears that spilt down her cheeks as she rested her forehead on her knees and let out the emotions of the day.

A few minutes passed before Grace looked up to her front door opening. Seeing Hannah enter, she couldn’t contain the tears any more than she had tried.

She could see Hannah moving over to her quickly but the tears were obscuring her vision. Feeling warm, comforting arms wrap around her, she buried her head in Hannah’s chest and let the tears flow freely.

“What happened?” Hannah softly asked while comforting her girlfriend.

“I tol… told my d… dad and he… he hung up…o… on me,” Grace managed to say between her sobs as she gripped onto Hannah.

“Did he say anything, Gracie?” Hannah probed wanting to know what happened.

“He ju… just asked m… me if I was da… dating you an… and if I… I loved you. I said ye… yes and he… he hung up,” Grace mumbled into Hannah’s chest.

“It doesn’t sound that bad sweetie, maybe try calling him in a few days and see what he has to say. You’re his daughter, he loves you, he probably just needs some time,” Hannah tried to reassure the crying girl, feeling a wet patch on her t-shirt.

“Maybe,” Grace replied, moving back a little to look at Hannah. “You think so?”

“I do think so, give it a few days and next time you call, I’ll be right here with you,” Hannah said, wiping the tears from Grace’s face.

“Okay,” Grace responded, feeling a little better as she gave Hannah a small smile.

“Why don’t we go get you cleaned up and then take Goose for a walk? Something to get your mind off of today,” Hannah suggested, wiping the remaining tears from the girl’s face.

“Okay,” Grace agreed, as Goose looked up at the sound of her name and a walk.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling the cool breeze blow against her face as she walked through the park with Hannah and Goose, Grace tried to calm herself from the brewing emotions she held just under the surface.

“Goose, don’t eat that,” Hannah said, distracting Grace for a moment.

“Goose!” Grace exclaimed, crinkling her nose as she watched the dog eat a chip.

Continuing to walk again, Grace held onto the lead tightly as Goose pulled her along. She could feel her arm brush up against Hannah as they walked and that little bit of contact helped her to keep it together.

“Hannah, have you told your parents about us yet?” Grace asked, wanting to know if the older Hart’s knew about her.

“Not yet, I was waiting for you to be okay with more people knowing before I told anyone else,” Hannah replied, brushing the back of her hand against Grace’s.

“You can tell them if you want, it’s only fair since my mother wants us to come visit her soon so she can make us dinner,” Grace informed Hannah, watching her slightly amused expression.

“Oh God, dinner with the parents, I already feel nervous,” Hannah responded, knowing that she didn’t know Grace’s mother that well.

“She already loves you, it’ll be fine. I also have a gut feeling that she’ll be getting out my baby pictures to put on show,” Grace replied, seeing Hannah light up at that idea.

“Now those I would like to see,” Hannah said, watching as Goose sniffed a particular patch of grass.

“I wonder what she’s sniffing to get her to do that,” Grace said, watching the dog’s movements as she started to dig a little. Feeling Goose start to run Grace tried to keep up while pulling back on the lead to get her to slow down.

“Goose, slow down, come on,” Grace tried, now jogging to keep a hold of the lead with Hannah a few steps behind.

“It must be something really strong to get her to run like this,” Hannah said, easily keeping up with Goose and Grace.

Watching Goose point her nose up into the air, she began to run faster. Trying to keep up with Goose’s frantic pace, the lead slipped from Grace’s hand and Goose ran off into the distance.

“GOOSE!” Grace yelled, trying to get the dog to stop as she and Hannah ran after her.

Running after the dog for five minutes, Grace could feel her calves and her lungs burn as running wasn’t something she did very often. Seeing Hannah a good few metres ahead of her, she hoped that her girlfriend would be able to catch up with Goose.

Stopping outside of a closed-down, boarded-up factory with barbed-wire fencing, Grace leant against the fence and caught her breath as Hannah caught up with Goose and took hold of the lead. ‘Why didn’t I just hold onto the lead? I shouldn’t have let it go, am I even fit to own a dog?’ Grace thought to herself as she felt the beginning of a stitch in her side.

“Stop thinking negatively Gracie,” Hannah said, coming up to the blonde and giving her a quick rub on the back as she could tell what Grace was thinking from her facial expression.

“I just can’t help it at times,” Grace replied, bending down and giving Goose a scratch behind the ears.

“I know but you’re the most beautiful and amazing person that I’ve ever met and when you get down, I don’t like it at all, all I want to do is make you happy when I see you’re sad or sullen,” Hannah admitted, feeling Grace pull her into a hug.

“Thank you,” Grace replied, genuinely smiling at the brunette.

Hearing her phone begin to ring, Grace took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D. “It’s my dad,” she informed Hannah, surprised by the unexpected call.

“Well, answer it,” Hannah said, holding onto Goose’s lead tightly.

“Hi Dad,” Grace spoke, answering her phone.

“Um, hi, sorry about earlier, my phone battery died.”

“It did? So you didn’t hang up on me?” Grace asked, looking to Hannah.

“Yeah and about what you told me, I don’t really know what to think about it but I’m accepting of it. It’ll just take me a little while to get used to it, that’s all. I’m happy that you found someone who makes you happy, I really am.”

“Thanks Dad,” Grace said, not able to keep the smile from her face.

“I do have to go now, someone’s at the door. I’ll ring you later on, bye.”

“Bye Dad,” Grace replied, ending the call.

“So?” Hannah enquired; glad that her girlfriend was smiling this time round, instead of in tears like earlier.

“His phone died and he’s happy that I’ve found you,” Grace told the blue-eyed girl, walking over to her and pulling her close.

“That’s good,” Hannah replied, leaning her head on her Grace’s chest and enjoying the contact. “Didn’t I tell you everything would be alright?” she added, looking up at the blonde.

“You did, thank you,” Grace responded, tilting her head down slightly, kissing Hannah on the lips.

Deepening their kiss, Grace pulled Hannah close to her only to have Goose bark at them, making them part and look at her.

“I think Goose doesn’t like other people being my centre of attention,” Grace noticed, giggling softly, as she leant down and patted the dog.

“I don’t think she likes it either,” Hannah agreed, handing Grace the lead as she stood back up.

“Let’s head back,” Grace said, intertwining her fingers with Hannah’s, not caring if anyone noticed as they headed back to their home. 

The End ~


End file.
